Olesia
Olesia is one of two warring Kingdoms visited in the tenth Dark Parables game, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star. Despite traveling through the land in the game, we never meet a single resident or Royal of the Kingdom, as they have all evacuated before our arrival. Olesia's patron animal was the stag, and the Moon Goddess was deeply worshiped and honored. History Little is known of the Kingdom of Olesia. Most of what is known has been learned through the eyes of those living in Barsia. We know that Barsia and Olesia have been at odds for some time, though it seems that Barsia continues to hold a grudge that Olesia no longer has an interest in, mostly due to the ministrations of Barsia's Queen Valla. Like Barsia, Olesia was formed sometime before the Fallen Star reached Earth, and was only blocked off from the Kingdom on the other side of Lake Symhir when the Sun Goddess and Moon Goddess hid half of the Fallen Star within each Kingdom. Whether the Kingdom was associated with the Moon Goddess before this event is unknown, but after the Moon Goddess hid her half within Olesia's borders, the Kingdom was thoroughly devoted to her. Mountains and stags are very important to Olesia, as both are plentiful in the land and revered with pride by its citizens. Statues, carvings, and monuments of stags can be found all over the Kingdom. A sacred stag statue, carved with symbols of the moon and stars, presides over the Forest Hedge that serves as a shrine to the Moon Goddess. Nearly nothing is known of the people of Olesia, their ruler(s) or their citizens, due to the entire populace having been evacuated before the Fairytale Detective gains entrance to the Kingdom. The Royal Palace, if there is one, remains unexplored, and much of the Kingdom remains unseen. The welcome sign at the entrance to the Kingdom leads the Detective to observe that this land seems much friendlier and more open than Barsia. Relevant Parables The Fallen Star (from Goldilocks and the Fallen Star) Once upon a time, near Lake Symhir, at the moment when the night ends and the day begins, a star fell. Not just any star, but a magic star that would grant a single wish to its owner. As it was neither night nor day, both the Sun Goddess and Moon Goddess saw it fall. "It's mine!" said the Sun Goddess. "It fell with the first signs of daylight, and it's my domain!" "No!" replied her sister. "The darkness still hasn't faded! The night is mine and so is the star!" They agreed that it was only fair that neither have the star. So they shattered it into pieces and scattered them on both sides of the lake. One half was hidden in Barsia, and the second in Olesia. To ensure that no one would reassemble the star, they created a magic barrier across the lake that no living creature could pass through. That is how it remained until today. Gallery Map Screens= Gfs-forest-henge-shrine.jpg|Forest Henge gfs-sanctuary-hall-map.jpg|Sanctuary Hall Olesian Landing.jpg Olesian Lighthouse.jpg Sanctuary Courtyard.jpg Sanctuary Gate.jpg Sanctuary.jpg |-|Scenery= olesia-far-shot.jpg|Olesia from Afar gfs-olesia-from-battlement.jpg|Olesia Seen from Barsian Palace Battlement gfs-olesia-giant-stags.jpg|Giant Stags at Olesian Port Gfs-stone-circle-glowing.jpg|Sacred Circle in Forest Henge |-|Concept Art= 12032897 10153798533438729 5520492833440533534 o.jpg|Entrance Concept Art 11952877 10153798533418729 4466294076316265983 o.jpg|Sanctuary Hall Concept Art |-|Artifacts= Gfs-ship-map-stags.jpg|Map of Lake Symhir with Olesian Stags gfs-olesia-welcome-sign.jpg|Olesia Welcome Sign gfs-stag-david.jpg|Stag Statue at Entrance to Kingdom gfs-olesia-lighthouse.jpg|Olesian Lighthouse Carving gfs-olesia-watchtower.jpg|Olesian Watchtower Carving gfs-olesia-shepherd-lock.jpg|Shepard and Stags Carving gfs-sanctuary-stag-1.jpg|Stag in Sanctuary Hall gfs-sanctuary-stag-2.jpg|Stag in Sanctuary Hall gfs-sanctuary-stag-3.jpg|Stag in Sanctuary Hall gfs-sanctuary-stag-4.jpg|Stag in Sanctuary Hall Gfs-kingdoms-stone.jpg|Barsia / Olesia Stone Gfs-symhir-chess-board.jpg|Olesia Represented on Valla's Chessboard |-|Other Images= Barsia and Olesia Map.jpg Category:Places Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:Kingdoms